New Experience
by fireuser3
Summary: Having to move away from her old school Sunset Shimmer will have to get used to her new school before her frustration and Trottingham accent get the better of her. Set in the EQG world and is an AU. This is also a test story to see if you might like it. -CANCELED- (ON REWRITE)
1. Chapter 1

**F3: Okay this isn't normally my forte with the MLP movies, but making a story around this will keep me busy. Plus I've suddenly found interests in AU's surprisingly.**

 **Pinkie: *Pops into play* Miss me *Squee***

 **F3: Great not again. Please note that MLP is property of Hasbro, and Discovery Family.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Fresh Start**

Our story begins in a place called Canterlot Capital, the hustle and bustle of trucks and cars trying to get to their destination. However one vehicle in particular was driving down a street, the vehicle itself is a large black mover's truck with a large logo saying 'Rock Movers. We'll move anything' on the sides of it.

The person driving said vehicle is a woman in about her late thirty's early forty's with bright amber skin with dark navy blue hair with dark violet streaks in it. She also had dark hazel eyes to match what she wore. The woman wore a pearl white short sleeved shirt with a pair of swans crossing their necks together. She also wore a light brown furred vest to keep herself warm, along with a pair of navy blue jeans and sneakers. Her name was Violet Sunset.

The person next to her in the passenger seat is a older male that's in his early forty's with light red skin with an electric blue hair with crimson streaks going through it along with gray colored eyes. He wore a simple blue long sleeved sweater with a blue shirt short one underneath along with jean pants. His name is Highlight.

"Now we should be just about there." He said looking at the direction he printed out

"C'mon you said that fifteen bloody minutes ago." Violet retorted her accent showing through.

"Now hun I'm certain we are almost there." Highlight assured

"Just take this left up ahead and it's the third house down." He added as she complied and took the turn.

"How 'bout you check on our little darling back there? She's been quiet for a long time." She said worrying.

He did so and slid over a small handle to the left revealing the inside of the hauling truck

"Hey sweet pie everything okay back there?" He called out.

All that was back there were plenty of boxes that had unknown items inside, but what stood out was a young girl about sixteen with amber like colored skin with a purple shirt with a two colored sun on it that covered her assets, plus a charcoal black jacket vest with an upward brown colored V resting on the shoulders.

She also wore a cyan colored knee length skirt with a black and grey colored ankle length high heels that are held on by a buckle strap with the same thing on her vest on the side of her heels. She also had crimson red hair with bright yellow going through it. The girl was certainly sleeping at the time curled up with her legs closer to her body for warmth.

"Sunny; time to wake up sweetie." Highlight said again only sweeter. The girl stirred on the mattress but refused to get up.

He sighed in defeat "I swear our daughter can sleep through a fire." He groaned then they spotted the house. It's a two story brick house with a two door garage that's at the end of a gravel driveway, but what took away from the house was a large oak tree in the back yard.

Also there is another truck just like the one there driving parked by the garage and two people carrying boxes in the new house.

They're both female but one being shorter than the other. The tallest one had bluish gray skin color with an opalish gray hair that is slicked back and curled at the end and looked about in her late twenties. She also had light apple green eyes that could pierce the soul. She also wore a red sleeveless shirt that showed off her toned arms and work jeans complete with boots.

The other female is a bit shorter who looked like she was still in her teens had a turquoise gray skin along with dark cynaish gray hair with spring-greenish gray streak that covered one side of her grayish violet eyes. She wore a butter yellow sweeter that covered a black shirt underneath, along with the same that the taller one is wearing.

Violet turned the vehicle off and she stepped out before turning back to Highlight "Try waking her again tell her that we're here." Violet said and went to go talk with the other woman.

He sighed again got out of the vehicle and went to the back of it. He took the keys out of his pocket and found one key to open the back, unlocked it, and slid the door upwards allowing the sun to hit sleeping girl's eyes.

Her eyes shot up revealing a bright cyan color and her pupils shrunk to the size of a needle point.

"AH! What the bloody hell?!" She cursed trying to cover her eyes her accent coming through. He cleared his throat to get her attention which caused her to look up at him.

She scratched at the back of her head nervously "Hey pa." She said.

He rubbed the brim of his nose "Sunset what did we say about using that kind of language?" He questioned.

"To never use it around others." Sunset recited having been told it several times.

"Yes and you remember that." Highlight said them smiled

"C'mon these boxes aren't going to move themselves." He added.

Sunset groaned as she got out of the truck and started grabbing boxes. They met up with the movers which they were named Limestone Pie; being the taller one, and Marble Pie being the shorter.

The family approached the movers carrying the boxes one by one till Limestone took notice of them immediately stepped toward Violet with a clipboard and pencil in arms.

"So I'm guessing you're Violet Sunset if I'm not mistaken?" Limestone question her voice sounded raspy

"Yes I'm she." Violet answered then gestured to the rest

"This my husband Highlight." She introduced and Highlight nodded

"Hello ma'am." He smiled.

"And this is our daughter Sunset Shimmer." Gesturing to Sunset only to get an uninterested look.

"Dear aren't you going to say hello?" Violet chided. Sunset looked at Limestone for a minute before speaking up

"Afternoon." She said in a monotone, then moved ahead of them inside the house. Marble went in to follow.

Most of the furniture was already set up like the tables, couches, and chairs. Marble placed one of the boxes on the table and started to unpack it. Sunset doing the same thing and while her parents were busy talking to Limestone outside maybe she can strike up a conversation.

"So… have you worked long as a mover?" Sunset asked.

Marble only shook her head.

"You seem to get along with Limestone well. Are you two sisters?" She asked again.

"Mm hm." Marble answered.

For Sunset this conversation has been nothing but Marble shaking her head or saying 'Mm hm', she needed to spice it up a bit

"You know from what I can tell you look you're about my age if not a little older. What school do you go to?" She asked again.

"Canterlot High." Marble answered her voice sounding low and sweet.

Sunset was surprised that she'd answered her questioned that quickly "So you do talk." Sunset concluded.

Marble just stared at her "Of course I talk. What do you think I was mute or something?" She retorted seeming to take offense to Sunsets remark.

Sunset brought her hands up defensively "No of course not. It's just that every time I ask a question you either shake your head or you say 'Mm hm' most of the time." Sunset said defensively.

Marble let out a sigh before turning to a smile "That's okay a lot of people would think that I'm mute, common mistake." Marble assured giving Sunset a wink. Sunset was about to saying something else when Limestone and her parents came in with some more boxes

"Well isn't this place great." Violet said admiring the space it provided.

"Well there shouldn't be much more left in the truck. C'mon Marble let's get to it." Limestone ordered and Marble followed her outside to get the remaining items.

Sunset turned and looks at her parents "Ma till me again why we had to move." Sunset asked. Violet placed the box down on the table and approached Sunset

"Dear I can't help it if my job wanted me to move to another station." Violet said motherly

"Yeah but Trottingham was our life. My friends were there and our home was there. I've dreamt of growing up there and raise a family of my own when I'm older." Sunset stated

"But now I can't even have that anymore." She added with a saddened look.

"I know darlin' but this is an opportunity to gain new friends and have new experiences. Besides how'd you know if you don't like it if you don't even try?" She quoted.

Sunset sighed in defeat knowing she was beaten"Yeah I guess you have a point there ma." Sunset replied.

Highlight finally stepped in "Besides we already signed you up for school in advance. Canterlot High is a great place for you to learn plus you never know what they have in store for you eh." Highlight added trying to cheer Sunset up.

Sunset just grunted "Trottingham was a better school for me." She muttered.

"Now let's get everything inside and unpacked." He added his enthusiasm not wavering.

It took about three hours to get everything fully unpacked and set up including Sunsets room and the parent's room. Sunset's room included her single bed with a jungle like scene with two tiger cubs playing with a small dresser next to it, along with a three cabinet dresser that had all her clothing material along by it was a small desk and with a lamp. A walk in closet with her jackets she's accumulated from her years and her room had a walk in bathroom with a shower and everything.

It was a quarter after seven when the family sat down for dinner which was relatively quiet except when Highlight was bringing up jokes about his work place and what's been happening. After dinner Sunset decided to turn in early since there was nothing much else to do.

When she got her room she grabbed a book from the side of her bed and went straight to her desk and sat the book on top of it. It was a brown leather book that looks like it's been worn down. She opened it and flipped it to an open page on it and began to write in it.

" _Dear Dairy. Today we've just moved in to our new house in Canterlot Capitol. Even though I miss Trottingham with a passion they say I should at least give this place a good chance before I judge it either I like it or not. But I can't write long tomorrow ma is suppose to take me over to the new school I'm supposed to be going to for freshman year so I'm going to have to cut this short. Your writer; Sunset Shimmer."_ She wrote and closed the book.

She put the book back on the small dresser she had. She then proceeded to change out of her day clothes. Once she put away her dirty clothes in the hamper next to her other dresser she pulled out a dark navy blue night gown and put it over her which it just touched her knees.

She then plopped herself on the bed and set her alarm for seven o'clock. Once that's done she slid under the converter and dosed off to sleep _"Look out Canterlot High. Sunset shimmer is coming your way."_ She thought and drifted off to a deep restful sleep.

* * *

 **F3: Well it's a start to say the least.**

 **Pinkie: Yep but what do you have planned.**

 **F3: Oh wait and see Pinkie. Wait and see. Plus not only that I need you; the readers opinion about this story. Leave comments or suggestions in the comments section. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**

 **Pinkie: Why don't I get an out scene.**


	2. Chapter 2

**F3: … Well there no need for introductions this time around.**

 **Pinkie: Yeah! Second Chapter! *Shoots party cannon.***

 **F3: For those who've read Moonlight Stories & Moonburst Chronicles already know the description but I'll to it for those who don't know. I don't own MLP or MLP EQG; they are property of Hasbro, and Discovery Family. As so goes the same for the characters involved with MLP. I only own the OC characters. Now that's been settled let get this chapter on the freeway. I'm Fireuser3 and I'll see you at the finish line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The First Day  
**

The alarm clock blared in Sunset's ear making her wake up and slammed the snooze button. She rose from her bed with sleep in her eyes, her hair all in a mess which wasn't new to her anyway. She proceeded to hop out of bed as she stretched her arms out and arched her back till she heard a satisfied pop.

A yawn escaped her mouth as she noticed the time which was five after seven and school won't start for another hour. She done what any other kid would do when waking up, she showered and done her business, changed and went down stairs to meet up with her parents.

She caught a glimpse of her mother with her hair now tied into a bun so that it wouldn't get in the way. Along with a grey dress shirt with a white undershirt and matching knee length skirt and black high heels to finish the look of a business women. She was currently making breakfast; Sunset took a sniff of the air only to smell eggs and bacon.

Her father was wearing jeans, a white construction shirt and brown steel toed work boots. He was currently reading the newspaper.

"Alright breakfast is served everyone." Violet announced making Sunset and Highlight scurrying to the table.

Breakfast finished about ten minutes later, Highlight looked at the clock and he almost choked on his coffee "Good gravy I'm going to be late for work." Highlight said quickly.

"Now Sunset I want you on your best behavior at school and don't cause any trouble." Her father said getting up.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Sunset assured him.

"Okay." He gave Violet a kiss on the cheek then Sunset

"I should be home by seven. See you all tonight." He said and waved goodbye as he stepped out the door.

Violet then took a glance at the clock as well "Well shoot we better get goin' as well so you don't miss your orientation to the school." Violet added quickly grabbing her wallet and car keys.

"I don't know Ma. Couldn't we try tomorrow?" Sunset said nervously

"Sunset Violet Shimmer; you know how important a proper education is." Violet wisely added

"There's no need to be nervous dear." She continued.

"Now I've already packed some necessary items you'll need for school." She said passing Sunset her backpack which was a dark purple backpack with three sections to place items inside it.

Sunset grabbed the backpack and they headed out the door toward a four door GMC. On the outside it was white with black interior.

Sunset got in back as her mother took the driver side; put the key in the ignition, pulled out of the drive way and drove off toward Canterlot High. About five minutes into the drive Sunset shifted in her seat a bit trying to shake off the nervous feeling welling up in her.

Violet took note of this and spoke up "Sunny are you feeling alright back there." Violet asked her accent just slipping in.

"A don't know ma just that…" She paused before continuing

"What if the students there don't like me?" She questioned

"And I don't like them." She said again.

"Sunny I'm pretty darn sure the people there are going to like you. A little curious at first glance but they'll like you all the same." Violet said.

That still didn't settle well with Sunset in the least "Yeah but I'm still worried that something bad is going to happen." Sunset replied back shifting in her seat. The rest of the ride was quiet as the approached the school known as Canterlot High.

The school itself is a three story building that is about as wide as one and a half football fields with nicely trimmed bushes in front near the two sets of swinging doors. In front of the school is a large four cornered mirror and on top is a large gold statue in the shape of a horse on its hind legs.

"This must be the place." Violet concluded as she and Sunset exited the vehicle and proceeded inside. Once they got inside students were already walking about talking with their friends or playing games like hacky sack. On the left of them Sunset said a plain glass window with trophies and medals from sporting events mainly from soccer.

The moved passed the students and came in front of a door with 'Principal's Office' written on it "This must be it." Violet concluded. Sunset did a nervous gulp only to pray that the principal here isn't like the one she had last time.

When they got in they were met with a smell of mocha combined with peppermint. The room had pale yellow walls with only a few picture frames on them. Two wooden chairs on the left side wall where a small plant grew next to it and another door leading to another room. An antique wooden desk took up some of the room with filing cabinets to its right along with a computer, a lamp, and a microphone attached to the PDA system.

"Wow just look at how old this desk is? It's probably easily ten if not twenty years old." Violet said admiring the work.

"Actually it's twenty five years old." A women's voice rang out.

They look to the source of the voice; only to find a woman that easily towers over Sunset and Violet. She had white skin with light grayish magenta eyes; her hair that reaches down her back is a mix of light cerulean, light turquoise, very light cobalt blue and pale heliotrope.

She is currently wearing dark purple slacks along with a yellow long sleeved dress shirt with a purple and white undershirt. She also has a bright Sun pin on the left side of the dress shirt.

"You must be the principal of the school yes." Violet concluded.

"Indeed I am. I'm Celestia; principal of this fine school." She boasted.

"I've see you've taken interest in my desk. It was made from on oak tree in the early nineteen eighties I believe." Celestia informed.

"A great piece of work if I say so." She added.

"Well it is a great piece but I'm afraid that's not why I'm here for." Violet began

"If you remember talking over the phone about it." Violet gestured over to Sunset.

"I'm here to apply my daughter into your school." She said bringing Sunset closer to the desk. Celestia sat down in the chair behind it and looked at Sunset with a methodical look

"So you must be…" Celestia began.

"Um… Sunset Shimmer ma'am." Sunset introduced but still a little nervous.

Celestia noticed immediately "There's no need to be nervous here Sunset." She said almost sounding calming.

Whatever she'd just said to Sunset made Sunny a little more calmer like she knows she'll be okay here.

Celestia got up from her chair and went over to the filing cabinet and grabbed a file more than likely Sunsets student file. She opened it up to view the contents.

"So I've heard you went to Trottingham till your eight grade year." She began.

"Yeah we actually just moved here yesterday. But in other words yes." Sunset answered. Celestia over some more information about Sunset

"Hm…average grades all around and even honor roll a few times as well." Celestia commented.

Sunset blushed a little at that comment as she scratched the back of her head "Well I don't like brag or nothin'." She said letting her accent slip.

Celestia closed the file "We would love to have her join Canterlot High." Celestia replied with a smile on her face.

"That's great." Violet said

"But one question Principal; what do you do with bullies around here? That's my concern." Violet asked.

"We don't tolerate bullying at Canterlot High. Myself and the Vice principal are patrolling the halls just in case something like that occurred at this school. If caught he or she will be given two weeks detention and a phone call along with a demerit on their student record. If done a second by the same person they'll have a two suspension, a phone and two demerits on the record. After the third time is an immediate expulsion from the school, and a phone to notify the parents of their expulsion." Celestia informed.

"All other information you need to know is in this handbook." She said giving Sunset the school handbook.

"You'll also need to have your class schedule on you at all times, which contains your locker, the combination, your homeroom, and your lunch number as well." Celestia added handing her a piece of paper.

"Lunch number? That's new tah me." Sunset questioned looking over her schedule

"You'll find it in the upper right corner of page just above your homeroom." Celestia informed. Sunset took a look and there it was in four numbers. '4605' is the number for Sunset.

"Now since that's all settled let me show you to your homeroom." Celestia as she got up from the chair.

"Well Sunset this is it." Violet leaned in toward her daughter

"I want you to have a great first day at school." She gave Sunset a peck on the forehead

"Make sure to call after school is over okay." Violet informed.

"Sure thing Ma." Sunset answered. Violet waved goodbye and left the principal's office.

Sunset then turned back to meet the principal's eyes "Normally I would be showing around the school so you would get familiar with it, but I have paperwork to handle up here so I'll have a student show you around." She said as she pressed the PDA button

"May Pinkie Pie please come to the office." She announced.

"Pinkie Pie? Who's she?" Sunset asked confused.

"She helps set up events here at Canterlot high and fundraisers too. But she can be a little…" Before she got to say anything else the office door burst open and Sunset was assaulted by the amount of pink in the area.

"You rang." A high pitched voice said. Sunset looked over her shoulder to find a girl about her height and her age. She wore a white and blue sleeved shirt with a red heart on it above the girl's chest that covers the girls light pink skin. She wore navy blue colored knee high shoes along with a bright violet colored knee length skirt that had three balloons on it, two blue, and one yellow. She finally had light cerulean eyes, and dark cerise hair.

" _This must be Pinkie Pie."_ Sunset thought as she gave the girl a look over and giggled a bit at all the pink.

 _"Well that explains the name."_ She concluded.

"Glad you could make it Ms. Pie. I was wondering if you would show our newest student around the school." Celestia replied.

The gasped and almost floated off the floor then came right back down and gave a salute "It'll be an honor Celestia ma'am." She stated firmly in a funny kind of way. She grabbed Sunset by the wrist and almost dragged her out.

"Oh and Pinkie." Celestia started caused Pinkie to stop

"No detours." She stated firmly. Pinkie replied with a bright smile.

Pinkie was now showing Sunset around the school "So… new kid right." Pinkie began.

"Yep just moved in yesterday." Sunset explained as Pinkie started writing things down on a piece of paper

"Where'd you move from?" She asked again.

"Trottingham; great place to if yah been by it." Sunset replied and Pinkie wrote it down.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question." Sunset started

"Sure go ahead." Pinkie beamed

"Why are yah writing what I say down?" Sunset asked

"Well I want to throw you a 'Welcome to Canterlot City' party. Duh!" She smiled.

Sunset blinked a few times confused about what the girl said "A…p-party." Sunset stuttered.

"What's wrong with parties?" Pinkie asked

"I'm just not a fan of p-parties." Sunset stuttered making Pinkie stop dead in her tracks.

Sunset looked back at the girl and immediately noticed that Pinkie went wide eyed staring at Sunset "How can you not like parties?" Pinkie asked with a puzzled look.

"It's just that I had a…rough experience at one okay." Sunset explained.

There was a silent pause between the two for a minute before Sunset spoke up "Say how about I ask stuff about you?" Sunset said.

"Sure why not!" Pinkie beamed as they started walking down the halls

"You have any siblings that go here?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah her names Marble Pie." Pinkie smiled. Sunset went wide eyed for a second

"Wait did you say Marble Pie?" She asked again

"Yeparuni." Pinkie said

"She's one of the girls who helped me and my parents move in yesterday." Sunset stated.

"Yeah she wanted to get into the family moving company like our parents were." Pinkie said solemnly.

"Were?" Sunset asked.

"My parents passed away a year ago so we're staying with a cousin I know." Pinkie brightens up.

"Cousin's you know." Sunset asked.

"Well actually she's a cousin that's six times remove but she's still family." Pinkie added.

Sunset smiled a little _"You know this place isn't going to be so bad."_ Sunset thought hearing Pinkie ramble on about something totally different.

About ten minutes later the tour was completed and Sunset said her goodbyes to Pinkie and headed toward her first period class which was Economics. Once she entered the room she was met by a middle aged woman with pale to light grayish rose skin and moderate cerise hair and grayish harlequin eyes. She also wore a brown leather vest with a white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Along with tan dress slacks that covered her brown knee length boots. She seemed to be writing on the chalk board.

"And that is how you…" the teacher got distracted when Sunset was at the classroom door.

"Yes. Can I help you with something dear?" The teacher asked.

Sunset took a look at her schedule "Is this Ms. Cheerliee's Economics?" Sunset asked.

The teacher nodded "Yes this is. I'm Cheerliee, and welcome to Economics." Cheerliee introduced.

"And you must be Sunset Shimmer." She added. Sunset only nodded.

"Well please grab an Economics book from the back shelf and find a seat where ever you like dear." Cheerliee instructed.

Sunset did just that making some students head turn mainly the guys in the room. She found a seat in the third row so that she can still hear the teacher speak. She quickly grabbed the notebook from her bag, set it on top of her desk and opened it and then a fully sharpened pencil.

The rolled on for about another twenty minutes before the bell rang for class to be dismissed. The next two classes went by like a snail's pace. Then after the bell ended on third period Algebra signaling for lunch hour, Sunset exited the room right before she bumped right into another student.

The student is a female that's a little younger than Sunset but a about the same height. She had lavender skin along with dark purple eyes. She wears a dark blue button up uniform shirt with a red bow tie on it. The girl also wears a long knee length plain bright purple skirt with magenta colored ankle boots that had a purple starburst on the tips. Finally she had long dark navy blue hair with a stripe of magenta going through it.

She was currently patting at the floor trying to find something. "Um… you okay miss?" Sunset asked.

"Oh where are they?" The girl said patting around

"UGH! Next time consider contact lenses to your eye doctor." The girl said in frustration. Sunset didn't know what the girl was looking for but decided to help her out anyway. She started to look around for the girls item.

What she found were medium size black rimmed glasses lying on the floor about a few feet away from said girl. Sunset picked up the glasses and approached the girl.

"Yah looking for these." Sunset said holding the glasses toward the girl.

The girl was able to see a red and yellow blur holding something out to her. She grabbed said object and put them on.

"Finally much better." The girl said in relief finally able to see again and looks up to Sunset.

"Thank you… uh." She said not recognizing Sunset.

"Sunset Shimmer, I'm kinda new here." She introduced

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. Pleasure to meet you Sunset." Twilight introduced then she carefully gave Sunset a look over

"Um… why are you…" Sunset began but was cut off by Twilight

"Trottingham right." Twilight said.

Sunset wide eyed at her deduction "Yeah how'd you know." Sunset answered

"You voice sounded rough when I heard you for the first time. Very distinctive tone and the way you carry yourself has a certain swag to it." Twilight concluded.

Sunset brought a finger to her chin "Wow that very good Twilight." Sunset commented

"Well I'm one of the smartest kids in the school." Twilight blushed.

Sunset didn't know what to think of Twilight at first but they couldn't hang around to long "Hey we better get going or we'll be late for next class." Sunset replied

"Oh right." Twilight answered as she grabbed her bag

"Well I'll see you around Sunset Shimmer." Twilight said and walked off toward her next class.

" _Yah know I think I'm going to like it here."_ Sunset thought smiling a bit.

A few periods went by and Sunset was now heading to lunch. The cafeteria itself was huge more than enough to fit every student in the school. She got her lunch and was trying to find somewhere to sit.

"SUNSET SHIMMER!" A very loud voice shouted out. Sunset looked for the source and noticed the same girl that showed her the tour waving her hand fast enough it look like a blur.

Sunset headed over to where Pinkie was sitting at which also found Twilight was sitting with her as well.

"See girls this was the girl I was talking about." Pinkie cheered.

"Pinkie do calm down. Don't make me have to put you to sleep again." Another voice sounded out with more regal.

Sunset saw the girl sitting next to Twilight. She had marshmallow white skin with dark purple hair the curled at the ends. She also had the brightest sapphire blue eyes that are to die for which matched perfectly with light cyan short sleeved shirt with jeans and black dress shoes to finish her outlook. She wore a diamond necklace and earrings.

"Whoops sorry Rarity." Pinkie apologized to the girl now known as Rarity

"It's alright dear." Rarity assured then looked toward Sunset

"I'm guessing you're the new student that the schools been all the buzz about." Rarity guessed

"Yep. It's no big deal yah know." Sunset said.

"Oh it is darling, please have a seat and maybe we can talk." Rarity suggested and Sunset did as told and sat down.

"So darling where are you from? What style of clothing do you wear? Are you just as smart as Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Whoa one question at a time Rarity." Twilight said "You don't want to overwhelm her now." She added.

Rarity blushed embarrassed "Oh sorry dear I have a tendency to overdo it a bit." Rarity replied.

"Well to answer your question. Trottingham, I really don't have a style, and I'm not sure about that last one." Sunset answered.

"Well that is something isn't it." Rarity said.

"Hello everyone." Another voice sounded out almost quite.

Sunset looked up from her tray only to find another girl standing at the table.

She was about Pinkie's height with butter yellow skin with long light pink hair that went down the left side of her face to cover her moderate cyan eyes. She wore an emerald green long sleeved shirt along with gray sweat pants with yellow shoes.

"Ah Fluttershy darling you're here. How are your classes coming along dear?" Rarity asked.

"Fine thanks." She began her then her soft voice changed to one of annoyance

"If these classes were any good actually." Fluttershy added her voice now sounding rougher.

"You know we can't do much about the classes we have." Twilight replied.

"I know that Twilight." Fluttershy said but then she spotted Sunset sitting next to Pinkie.

"So you must be the new person Pinkie was talking about?" Fluttershy asked

"Boy I'm getting that a lot today." Sunset said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Fluttershy apologized.

"No it's okay. I can tell I'm the talk of the school right now." Sunset said even some of the students were looking at her with curiosity. She turned her head and notice immediately students turned around concentrated on their lunch.

They were about to talk some more but they heard footsteps coming toward their table "Well, well if it isn't the rejects." Another female voice rang near her. The other girls stopped what they were doing and even Pinkie froze in place.

"Not again." Pinkie said her voice turning sour.

Sunset saw the girl that was stand in front of their table.

A female that's about a foot taller than Sunset. She had light azure blue skin with snow white hair with a light gray streak going through it with a purple star hair pin. She wore a purple shirt underneath a blue zip up hoodie with a blue star on each of the front pockets. She also wore an azure knee length skirt with purple trimming. She wore black sports shoes with blue trimming.

Twilight gulped nervously at the girl "Um… H-Hello Trixie." Twilight said

"Oh don't you hello me Sparkle." Trixie retorted making Twilight flinch.

"What do you want Trixie?" Rarity asked rubbing her left leg.

"Oh I just want you all to know that I'm going to be participating for Summer Queen this year." Trixie boasted.

"Why don't you bug someone else Trixie?" Fluttershy ordered as she stood up from her seat.

Trixie glared at her "Or what?" She growled intimidating Fluttershy making her sit back down.

Trixie then look toward Pinkie Pie "Ah just the person I was looking for." She began acting sweet toward Pinkie

"I take it that all the preparations are done." Trixie replied.

"Um…well…not everything is finished." Pinkie said slowly trying to make herself small.

"Fair enough but I want them done before then." Trixie ordered as Pinkie nodded.

Then Trixie spotted Sunset Shimmer "Well what do we have here?" Trixie smiled.

Trixie began to scan over Sunset trying to get a read on her "You look like a girl that could use some freshening up." Trixie said

"How you come and join my group that you'll actually feel welcome." Trixie offered.

Sunset was taken aback by her offer just like that. But what stopped her from making a decision was how Trixie was treating the others earlier and making them uncomfortable.

"Nah I'm good here thank you." Sunset spoke out her accent just slipped.

"Now why wouldn't you want to hang out with the most popular girl in school instead of these school rejects?" Trixie gestured to the other four girls.

That did it for Sunset calling these girls; who have been nothing but nice to her ever since she just arrived, rejects.

Sunset stood up from her seat "Because I dislike people who believe they are above anyone else." Sunset replied sternly getting right in Trixie's face angered.

Every student turned their heads to take notice at what going down seeing Sunset Shimmer actually staring down Trixie. "So what don't you make like a tree and leave these girls alone." Sunset growled making Trixie retreat

"We're not done newbie. Trixie can guarantee that." And with that Trixie walked away.

Sunset sat back down and went back to eating but the girls stared at her in disbelieve "What do I have something on my face?" Sunset asked checking her face.

"Darling please tell me you didn't just talk back to Trixie?" Rarity asked.

"What I couldn't sit here and let her bully you girls." Sunset countered.

"Yes but Sunset that's the problem. You see Trixie is…" Twilight began but Pinkie cut in

"Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna's niece." Pinkie finished.

Sunset coughed up her drink "Niece!" She shouted then she facepalmed

"What have I got myself into now?" Sunset groaned. This day couldn't get any worse for her… right?

* * *

 **F3: Well… that could've gone better than normal.**

 **Pinkie: This just went from crazy to trouble in mere seconds.**

 **F3: Yep. And I do apologize for not updating sooner. Work had me in a bind for a while. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**F3: Okay… where was I again?**

 **Pinkie: I think it was when they met Trixie already.**

 **F3: Oh right that part. For those of you who forgotten I don't own MLP or MLP EQG they are property of Hasbro, thank you.**

 **Pinkie: Oh this is going to be good I can just feel it.**

 **F3: *Sigh* I'm Fireuser3 and see yah at the finish line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Building a reputation.**

Lunch period was finished so that the second half of classes would begin but already Sunset was looking worried; not because of the classes but of Trixie in particular.

"Why did I have to open my darn mouth?" Sunset groaned while Rarity patted Sunset on the shoulder

"Oh it'll be alright dear it's not like people have noticed." Rarity said trying to assure her.

"Um… yeah about that." Pinkie began as was looking on her phone on her mystable account passed it over to Sunset. She noticed that what happened at the cafeteria became viral in mere minutes Sunset was already getting comments about it.

Sunset's face went pale when she saw it "Oh crud." She cursed.

Then Twilight and Fluttershy took a peek at it "Wow Sunset looks like you're already building a rep for yourself." Fluttershy commented.

"But I don't need a reputation!" She began

"I just want to be a normal high school girl that doesn't have to deal with any troubles." Sunset finished.

"Well not everyone is normal Sunset." Twilight stated

"Like you for example. You have a very distinctive Trottingham accent and from the looks of it you have a bad habit of cursing as well." Twilight concluded.

"Guilty as a wild beast." Sunset admitted scratching the back of her head.

The bell rang meaning only five minutes till next class starts. "Well I better get going. It's been nice meeting you girls." Sunset said walking away from the four

"DON'T BE A STRANGER!" Pinkie shouted until she was silence by Fluttershy with a hard glare.

Sunset's next class was gym which was inside on the basketball court. A lot of students were staring at her probably hearing about what happened in the cafeteria today.

The bell rang signaling class to begin "Alright Wondercolts straight line!" A male voice boomed out in front of the students.

He was taller than most of the students in the room. He had on a light blue with a yellow lightning bolt pattern going down the sides and light blue knee shorts with the same pattern. His skin was pale to marshmallow white with dark navy blue hair with a strand of light blue going through it and he had dark purple eyes. His accessories include a whistle that went around his neck and a clipboard that he was holding.

"Okay I guess this is everyone." He said before checking the clipboard then back to the crowd

"Has anyone seen Rainbow Dash?" He asked.

"No sir." One of the male students stated.

"Then I guess I'll have to mark her…" He began but a voice rang out

"WAIT!"

Sunset and the rest of the students in class looked toward the double doors that led to the halls. Standing there panting was a girl about a foot bigger than her wearing a light magenta with white striped skirt that was just above the knees. She also wore a cyan colored sneakers with ankle length socks. She wore a white tank top that had a raincloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out and a black colored vest to wear over it.

Finally what made her stick out was her cyan colored skin, her dark magenta eyes, and rainbow colored hair was what made her different.

" _I'll take a guess to say this is that Rainbow Dash person."_ Sunset thought as the girl came over to the line.

"You're late Rainbow. What's the excuse this time?" The guy said obviously annoyed

"Hey! I was late getting here because Trixie duct taped my locker shut." Rainbow said.

"Uh Huh." He plainly said.

"Well now that we have everyone here." He went over his attendance list only to find Sunset's name

"It's appears from what Principle Celestia told me a new student has just transferred today. Could the new student please step forward." He asked.

Sunset stepped forward toward him "What's your name?" He asked polity

"Um… Sunset Shimmer sir." She said nervously.

"I'm Shining Armor, but everyone calls me Mr. Armor." Shining introduced.

He then clapped his hands twice to everyone's attention "Alright everyone get dressed in uniform and be back out here in four minutes." He stated as everyone departed to the proper dressing rooms.

"Follow me for a second." He waved Sunset over to a door that said 'Gym Office'.

"Wait here." He stated as he went inside.

About a minute later he came out with a girl's uniform similar to one he's wearing "Only one I could find in your size." He replied handing the outfit to Sunset.

"Ah think it'll do what I need it tah do." Sunset replied back and had gone to go change into the gym outfit.

After getting changed every other kid in the class met back up and lined up as Mr. Armor blew the whistle "Alright listen up today were going to do things a little different today." His voice boomed as he was holding a basketball under his arm

"Today we're playing sideline basketball." He said as the other students murmured about what is could be.

"For those of you who don't know what it is I'll explain." He began

"I will give each of you a number from one to fourteen; you are to remember that number in which I'll be calling out." He explained

"Then those people I'd call play some basketball until one of the two score then you come back to the sideline." He said.

"Also you are allowed to use the people on the sideline to help you throw the ball in toward you if necessary." He finished

"Also I can call out multiple numbers at one time so it'll be an even game. Got it." He boomed

"Yes sir!" The students boomed.

He then began going down the line and assigning numbers to the students but only up to fourteen.

Rainbow Dash ended up as number five and Sunset as number twelve. "Odd numbers on that side. Evens stay here." Mr. Armor said as about half of the class went to the other side of the court.

Mr. Armor then placed the ball in the center of the court. "Alright the first team to hit ten points wins. Each score will be worth one point." He blew his whistle and the game began with him calling out some numbers.

The game was going great with Sunset team taking an early lead in point with four while Rainbow's team only had two, but the game got heated with Rainbow stepped on the court and took on one of the male players and Dash scoring easily.

Class continued and so far both teams were tied nine a piece and that would mean this final round would take it all. Mr. Armor blew the whistle again "Five! Twelve!" He shouted out it would be Sunset and Rainbow to go at it.

The guys on Rainbow's team chuckled seeing this as an easy win and even Rainbow chuckled a bit. Even though Sunset was nervous and never played this type of basketball before she still headed out on the court and decided to take a defensive position with her legs spread, arms and hands out wide so that Rainbow couldn't get passed her.

Rainbow grabbed the ball and began to dribble it and ran toward Sunset _"This'll be easy."_ She thought confidently as she headed toward the left of Sunset but she was there making Rainbow stop in her tracks. Since she couldn't go that way she tried the other but again Sunset putting a stop to her before she could even try.

" _Man it's like trying to get through a wall."_ Dash thought apparently frustrated.

" _Rainbow's quick, but that's all she is."_ Sunset smirked.

Rainbow tried another tactic backing up to the three point line to try and make a shot. When Sunset saw what she was doing she couldn't let Rainbow take a three point shot so she rushed Rainbow just as she was about to send the ball flying.

Sunset jumped as high as she could and with luck she managed to tip it in the other direction. Sunset took the opportunity to grab the ball and dribble it down toward the opposing goal.

"Oh no you don't." Rainbow screamed and quickly gave chase after her.

This was Sunset only shot she had so she took it. She brought the ball up in both hands and prepared to shoot, but when the ball was released Rainbow crashed into Sunset because she was going running to fast to try and catch her.

Sunset and Rainbow looked on as the ball sailed through the air holding their breath.

The ball hit the back of the board, rolled along the rim and dropped through the net signaling the end of the game.

Mr. Armor blew his whistle "That's the game." He shouted out.

Sunset got up from the floor apparently stunned from the outcome. "Okay I didn't see me doin' that." She said as Sunset team cheered while Rainbow's team was completely silent from shock.

Sunset looked behind her only to meet Rainbows glare right in her face. Sunset backed up from her _"Great first ah got the most popular person in school who happens to be the niece to the principles mad and now ah'm being stared down by another. Can't this day go any weirder?"_ Sunset thought.

Rainbow continued to glare at her then she moved her head just a bit forward to meet Sunset "What's your name newbie?" She asked still keeping her glare.

Sunset let out a nervous gulp before answering "Uh… Sunset Shimmer." She said nervously.

Rainbow still held her glare like she was examining but then she held up her hand like she wanted Sunset to shake it. Sunset took the handshake and shook hands with Rainbow "Rainbow Dash but everyone calls me Dash or RD for short." Rainbow let go of Sunset's hand and lessened her glare to a subtle stare.

"Never would've have guessed some new kid would beat me in one on one, but you seem okay kid." Rainbow said and gave Sunset a light punch on the shoulder then walked off toward the dressing room

"See yah Shimmer." Rainbow waved.

"Okay that was just awkward." Sunset said aloud then she headed to the dressing room as well so she could get to her next class.

Classes went on just as normal but also slow at best. As soon as the final bell rang for classes to be over for the day and Sunset was glad about that she could finally go home.

That is until a pink blur ran beside her "Hey Sunset how your day go?" Pinkie asked.

"GAH!" Sunset taken by surprise by Pinkie

"Pinkie don't you know not to do that to someone. Yah almost gave me a bloody heart attack." Sunset cursed letting accent slip again.

"Whoops sorry about that." Pinkie apologized.

"Now it's fine." Sunset assured

"And for your question it was fine for my first day." Sunset added.

"Well that good to hear darling." Rarity chimed in along with Twilight, and Fluttershy

"How would you rate your first day Sunset?" Twilight asked

"Well despite the of meeting you girls, Trixie, and that Rainbow Dash character I think a seven out of ten would be enough to satisfy." Sunset said.

"So you met Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said with a deadpanned look

"Yah. What's wrong with that?" Sunset asked.

"Well next to Trixie in popularity Rainbow Dash is close second when it comes to popularity." Rarity added.

"And why should I be concerned about this?" Sunset began.

"Considering Rainbow Dash is practically the top jockey in the school and that her parents are major racing celebrities." Pinkie concluded.

"And the fact she takes every competition seriously." Rarity growled stopping as she rubbed her left leg like what she did in the cafeteria.

Sunset took notice of this "What happened to your leg Rarity?" She asked. Rarity let out a sigh

"I'd rather not talk about it dear." Rarity said.

They made it outside where all the other students were either hanging out, doing little activities, getting in cars to head home or getting on buses to go home.

"Well that's my bus see you all tomorrow." Twilight said as she ran toward her bus.

"My house isn't far so I'll be walking home." Rarity said and began walking

"Yah sure you can walk that far." Sunset asked.

"Oh don't fret darling I'll be fine." Rarity said as she walked off

"Coming Fluttershy." Rarity asked as Fluttershy followed.

"My home near her so we usually walk together." Fluttershy said walking off with Rarity waving goodbye.

A loud horn could be heard from the parking lot of the school as she turned to find an old truck model that had seen better days.

Standing outside were five people, two of them she recognized as Marble, and Limestone but there were three others that she didn't recognized.

One was a young girl about ten years old wearing a lime green shirt with blue jeans and brown boots. She also had bright yellow skin with big amber eyes and long red hair with a dark pink bow in her hair.

The second was a older boy probably in his late teens wearing a red checkered jacket with jeans with some dirt stains on them and black work boots and is very muscular on the arms and upper chest. He also had light red skin with dark emerald green eyes and short dirty blonde hair.

The third was another girl but is taller than the other girl but shorter than the male. She wore a red collared work shirt with work jeans with rips on the bottom of them and dark brown boots with an apple insignia on the foot. She has orange to almost light tan skin with freckles on both cheeks and emerald green eyes that could see right through you along with long light blonde hair tied in a pony tail at the end and a brown Stetson hat on her head.

What also stood out was some white medical tape that went around her hands and up to her wrists and was muscular like the boy was.

"Well that's my ride." Pinkie said but before she went to leave she paused then let out a huge gasp and turned to face Sunset

"You should absolutely come and see them." Pinkie smiled bouncing up and down.

"Whoa easy their sugar." Sunset began taken aback

"I don't think that'll be a great idea plus it looks like there waiting on you, especially Limestone over there." She said pointing toward Limestone who is tapping on her arm with her fingers.

"Don't worry this'll take but a minute." Pinkie smiled and dragged Sunset; against her self interest, over to the group of people.

"Pinkie hold on a bloody minute!" She shrieked and tried to get of Pinkie's grasp but to no avail.

They were now in front of the group and Pinkie waved "Hey everyone!" Pinkie cheered

"Well it's about dang time Pinkie." Limestone growled.

"Oh don't be such uh sour apple Lime." The red head girl retorted as the blonde girl nodded in silence. Limestone began to mumble to herself.

Then the older guy spoke out "Um Pinkie who's this yah have with you?" He asked.

"Oh right." Pinkie said bringing Sunset front in center so they could all see her.

"Girls meet Sunset Shimmer. She new at the school." Pinkie introduced

"Hey yah Marble, Limestone." Sunset waved toward only to get a smile from Marble and a grunt from Limestone. The older guy step forward and now just looking at him he's was at least a foot and a half taller than Sunset.

He extended his hand "Name Macintosh but friends call me Big Mac." He said as Sunset took his hand for a handshake.

Then Mac pointed toward the girl on the hood "That's Applebloom." Mac introduced

"Howdy ma'am, sorry about Pinkie pie she can get rather energetic at times." Applebloom said as Pinkie scratched the back of her neck and chuckled a little.

Then he turned to the blonde girl leaning on the truck bed "This is mah other sister Applejack." He said pointing gesturing toward the blonde girl who is giving Sunset an observed look then when she was done looking her over she tipped her hat and nodded.

"She's not much of a talker is she?" She asked.

"Well she not much of uh talker because she…" Applebloom began but was cut off by Marble

"AB you know Applejack doesn't like to talk about it." She warned making Applebloom quiet as she covered her mouth.

She raised an eyebrow in question by what Marble meant but decided not to pursue it.

"They were the cousins I was talking about earlier." Pinkie said

"They're the Apple Family and they run a big orchard called Sweet Apple Acres. It's one of the largest orchards in the whole city!" Pinkie cheered.

"Pinkie there's no need tah gloat about our family's orchard." AB pointed out.

Pinkie sweat dropped "Oops sorry." Pinkie giggled then an idea popped in her head with a big exclamation point

"You should totally come by the orchard sometime." Pinkie blurted out catching the other five attentions.

"Huh?" Sunset questioned

"WHAT!" Four of them said but AJ went wide eyed.

"Why not I think it'll be a great idea. She can see how you guys do things there and I'd get to spend more time with her as a friend." Pinkie explained.

Limestone facepalmed "Pinkie we're already going to be busy as it is when autumn gets here." She stated.

"Plus what would Granny Smith think if we brought her tah the orchard." AB pointed out again.

"Then we can ask her." Pinkie chimed

"And what if Sunset here don't want tah go?" Big Mac finally questioned stopping Pinkie in her tracks. Pinkie folded her arms in front of her and began to think.

"Look it has been nice meeting y'all but the buses are gonna be pulling out here in a few minutes and ah don't want tah miss it." Sunset said beginning to walk away from them toward the buses.

Pinkie seeing her walk away almost seemed to make her sad a little bit. She then turned back toward her family "C'mon gang I really don't want to miss having a new friend around." Pinkie said.

"Like the time you tried to befriend that Rainbow Dash girl." Marble pointed out

"I warned you that she was going to hurt you but you didn't listen." Marble replied.

"Yes but that was then and this is the now." Pinkie said and brought her hands together

"So please let me at least try one last time." She begged looking at them with her bright cyan eyes.

Big Mac scratched the back of his head thinking, Applebloom doing the same but humming a tune. Marble wasn't sure what to do and Limestone gave a look that she was a definite 'no'. Applejack stayed quiet and brought her hat over her eyes.

"Well maybe it wouldn't be so bad." Applebloom finally said

"Ah mean what couldn't hurt about having one more friend. Ah got two other that I hang out with." AB stated.

Marble smiled in agreement "I think it's a wonderful idea Pinkie." Marble added.

"Ah guess so." Big Mac stated then looked at AJ who just waved it off. Then they turned their heads toward Limestone who was at this point outnumbered. She let out a defeated sigh

"Fine, but if I see her doing the wrong thing to you I'm gonna start punching." She emphasized by bringing a fist to an open palm.

Pinkie smiled and gave Limestone a death grip of a hug "OH thank you thank you!" She cheered squeezing the life out of Limestone

"Pinkie… can't… breathe." She said between breaths.

Pinkie let go of her hold on her sister "I'll tell Sunset tomorrow just as long we get grannies permission." Pinkie said as they all loaded up in the truck as the Pies sat in the truck bed as the Apple sat up front and drove off home.

Meanwhile Sunset was already on the bus and preferred at seat in the middle on the bus. She already noticed Trixie in the front of the bus and she noticed Rainbow Dash near the back of the bus as well but with no one else around her area either.

Sunset took her seat as the bus began to pull out. About ten minutes in the bus ride back home they already stopped at a few places including a boutique that was in town dropping off another young girl.

She had off white to pale gray skin with light green eyes. Her hair is a mix of light purple with off pink that was curled at the front but held by a red colored hair band. She wore a two layered dress with magenta and butter yellow as the border and light magenta colored boots that stopped at the lower knee.

When the bus moved again she spotted Rarity getting to the boutique as well. _"Maybe there sisters like Pinkie's."_ She thought as the bus rode on.

Twenty minutes passed and it was only Sunset and Rainbow Dash on the bus and it would at least another five to get to her house. So she got up from her seat and carefully went to the back where Rainbow was gazing outside.

"Hey there." Sunset said trying to strike a conversation.

Rainbow jumped and shrieked causing Sunset to jump as well. Rainbow glared at her "Do you know not to sneak up on someone!" She yelled

"Sorry it was just that yah seemed all alone back here." Sunset apologized.

"Yeah well I like it that way." She said turning her head toward the window.

A pause came between them till Sunset broke silence "So… how was your day?" Sunset asked.

Rainbow looked toward her seemingly uninterested "Fine." She plainly stated.

"Well yah know gym was fun wasn't it." Sunset added trying her best to talk

"Yeah I guess so." Rainbow said.

"Say what happened back there was just complete…" Sunset began.

"Trottingham right." Rainbow said quickly.

Sunset stopped "Um… yeah. How'd yah know?" Sunset asked

"Your accent's a dead giveaway." Dash answered.

Sunset facepalmed "Oh gosh darn it all." Sunset said letting her accent slip again.

"Hey Shimmers. Question?" Rainbow said getting Sunsets attention.

"I saw you talking to Pinkie and her friends." She said at first then with a hint of worry

"How is she?" Rainbow asked making Sunset confused at her question

"Why do you need to know about Pinkie?" She countered.

"Answer the question!" She yelled taking Sunset by surprise

"Yeah Pinkie's doing fine from what I've noticed." She added but leaving out the encounter with Pinkie's family.

Rainbow let out a sigh of relief "Thank heavens." She muttered placing a hand on her chest.

The bus stopped in front of Sunset's home "Well this is my stop. See yah tomorrow I guess." She said making her way to the front

"Later Shimmers!" Rainbow called back.

Sunset got off the bus and made her way inside where her mom was at home making dinner.

An hour of homework later she was at the table with her mom Velvet and dad Highlight. "So Sunset how'd it go for you first day?" Velvet asked.

"Tasking if you ask me." Sunset started

"But I think I may have made some new friends." She stated.

"Oh that's great. " Highlight

"Yeah they may seem unorthodox but I think I'll get along with them. Especially Pinkie pie." Sunset said causing Velvet to do a spit take.

"Did you say Pie Sunset?" Velvet questioned.

"Yeah what's up?" Sunset answered

"I remember covering a story when two people were killed in house fire about a few years ago." She started

"The rest of the family was away at the time this happened. One of them was my old friend from my high school years, Quartz Stone. Luckily a year later they found the bastard that caused the fire and threw him in prison." Velvet said apparently angered about what happened to her dear friend.

"Hon we don't curse in this house." Highlight said calming her down

"I'm sorry if I almost blew my top." She said in a much calmer tone

"Continue dear." She gestured.

"Well she did want to invite me over to this Sweet Apple Acres or something like that." Sunset stated.

"Wow already your first and not only have you made some new friends but being invited over to her house sounds like an idea." Highlight said.

"Well ah'm not exactly sure if ah should or not." Sunset retorted.

"All you have to do is ask." Velvet said.

"Thanks ma." Sunset thanked.

The rest of the day went as usual, Sunset getting her night shower and heading toward bed to change but not until dragging out her journal. She opened it to an open page, grabbed a pen and began to write.

" _Dear diary; Today was great despite it being my first day at school and I've already made four new friends today. But I also think I'm on someone watch list because of it and how unlucky is it that person is the niece to my principles. Pretty lame. Plus I'm not sure if I should go to my new friends home or not. Well there's only one way to find out huh, roll the dice and hope you don't get doubles. Sincerely, your writer; Sunset Shimmer."_ She wrote and places them back in the same spots.

She got changed into her pajamas and fell back on the bed. _"But something's up with Rainbow Dash. The way she acted when I asked why see wanted to know about Pinkie's condition. I'll ask her tomorrow when I can."_ She thought and drifted off to sleep waiting to see what the next day brought.

* * *

 **F3: Chapter three complete.**

 **Pinkie: Alright but why involve the human me and human Dashie.**

 **F3: Just roll with it Pinks. Sorry if I couldn't get chapter three out sooner dealing with a lot of stuff from work, and also Season six is almost here for all you MLP fans. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing out.**

 **Pinkie: Hey what does this button do? *Presses button**Three giant Bob-ombs appear***

 **F3: Ah crap *Explosion* CURSE YOU BOB-OMBS! *Twinkling stars***


	4. Chapter 4

**F3: *Walks in* UGH! How did we end up in Dreamland again?**

 **Pinkie: I think it was the Bob-ombs from last chapter.**

 **F3: Oh right now I remember. Well gang here comes chapter four at yah. Same rules apply but if you forgot just look back at my previous chapters. I'm Fireuser3 and I'll see you at the finish line.**

 **Pinkie: Catch yah later alligator!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Conundrum.**

Sunset was waiting outside her home for bus since her mom had to be into work earlier than expected along with her father which wasn't new to her in the slightest. She still wore the same shirt from yesterday making sure to wash it before hand and wore some knee length shorts she found.

 _"Okay to do list: Ask Rainbow more about her and Pinkie Pie, and figure out Pinkie's hatred toward Rainbow."_ Sunset thought. She saw the bus in view as it began to pull up to Sunset's house. Once the bus stopped at her driveway and the doors opened she got on.

She looked around for her rainbow haired companion; however she couldn't spot her anywhere. She proceeds to head toward the back of the bus

"Now I know she rides this bus. Where is…" Before she could finish she heard what sounded like faint snoring from in the end of the bus. She went to check it out and wouldn't she knew it Rainbow Dash was there having a nap before school with her head against the window.

 _"Does she always do this?"_ She questioned. Without anything else to do Sunset took the seat across from Rainbow and waited till she woke up.

After fifteen minutes, and many more stops the bus was starting to fill up with students and some chatter already echoing throughout the bus, but Sunset kept her eye directly on the sleeping Rainbow Dash. The bus hit a bump in the road making it jump a bit but jolting Rainbow awake.

She rubbed her head "Ow man. Every time that happens." Rainbow groaned as she stretched

"About time you woke up." Sunset spoke up which caught Rainbow by surprise making her jump in her seat

"Geez Shimmers don't you know not to sneak up on someone." Rainbow growled.

"Actually Ah've been right here for about seventeen minutes now making sure yah weren't disturbed." Sunset corrected.

Rainbow stretched again "Well thanks anyway." She thanked.

Then Sunset remembered what she was going to ask "Um Rainbow 'bout the other day? You asked me about how Pinkie was doing yesterday." Sunset said as Rainbow jerked in attention.

"I was wondering why yah wanted to know about Pinkie." She asked Rainbow.

Rainbow's head lowered with a sadden look on her face as she stayed silent for a couple seconds.

"Um… Rainbow are you okay?" Sunset asked concerned for her. Then Rainbow broke her silence

"Me and Pinkie… were friends at some point but… not anymore." Rainbow paused.

"What happened between you two?" Sunset pressed on.

"Can we just drop it please?" Rainbow asked politely obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

"But ah thought if ah could…" Sunset began but Rainbow beat her to the punch.

"JUST DROP IT OKAY!" She yelled luckily everyone else was talking so her yelling was drowned out.

Sunset backed off not wanting to get into trouble with her so she just face forward in the seat and not talked for rest of the ride with slightly glancing at Rainbow who was staring out the window with a neutral look. The bus ride was long but eventually it arrived at the school along with other buses completing their routes and dropping the kids off.

When Sunset got off she saw Rainbow going into the school as quickly as she could probably to avoid her from asking her more questions about her and Pinkie.

"Well there goes that option out the window." Sunset groaned.

She began making her way toward the front entrance when she was stopped by a pink blur "Hey Sunny!" Pinkie Pie cheered popping right in front of her.

"Bloody hell!" Sunset shrieked pressing a hand to her chest.

"Darn it Pinkie do you always do that." She replied back

"Whoops sorry that tends to happen a lot." Pinkie apologized.

"More like often with you Pinkie." Another voice said. Sunset turned around to find Marble, Limestone, Big Macintosh, Applebloom and Applejack.

"Hey I couldn't help it if I wanted to see Sunny." Pinkie said cheerfully. Limestone only groaned

"Or is it that you have something to say to her." She reminded her. Pinkie perked up remembering this morning.

She then turned smiled at Sunset "Oh yeah. I talked over with our granny and she okayed it for you to come visit our place sometime maybe even have you spend the night." Pinkie cheered.

"Isn't that great!" She smiled.

 _"Well ma said it would be an idea. Might as well."_ She concluded

"I would like that very much." Sunset said and Pinke's smile went from ear to ear and she gave Sunset one of her death grip hugs

"You won't regret this Sunny." She cheered.

"That's great but…" Sunset struggled

"I would like… to live… a little longer." She muttered between breaths. Pinkie let go her and Sunset takes in a large breath of air.

"Do you always give hugs like that?" She asked.

"Only when I'm really happy." Pinkie smiled.

"We better get going we don't want to be…" Applebloom said but was interrupted by her sister poking her shoulder

"What is it AJ?" She asked as Applejack pointed to the roof of the school with a certain silver haired girl with what looks like a medium size water balloon in her hands preparing to throw it directly at Sunset.

"Oh no." AB said

"Sunset above…" But it was too late when the water balloon hit directly on Sunset head causing water to splash all over her.

"You." AB finished cringed at Sunset who was now soaked

"Hah Hah that'll teach you to mess with the Great and Powerful…" Before Trixie finished she hit with a small pebble that was thrown by Marble.

"C'mon let's get you inside and dried off." Limestone suggested. When they got inside the Apples headed their own way to class while the other girls went on.

"Great my second day of school and I've already made an enemy."Sunset groaned.

"Don't worry about it Trixie can be annoying and a meanie but she's completely harmless." Pinkie said.

"Can't this day get any worse for me?" She questioned throwing her arms in the air. Pinkie then spotted someone coming towards them

"You sure about that." Pinkie said as Rarity approached them

"Hello darlings." Rarity announced

"Good morning Miss Rarity." Marble bowed

"Heya Rares." Pinkie said.

Rarity then looked toward Limestone "Good morning to you to Limestone." Rarity said causing her to shy away behind Marble

"Um… hey." She said nervously. But when she went to gaze at Sunset she had to hold back a shriek from Sunset's wet form.

"What on earth happened dearie?" She questioned

"Trixie threw a water balloon at me and now my clothes are soaked." Sunset explained.

"Well we can't have you walking around all soaking wet dear." Rarity said as she grabbed hold of Sunset

"Come I'll fit you with a new outfit." Rarity replied as she dragged Sunset along

"WHOA! Hey no need to drag." Sunset said as Pinkie waved

"Catch yah at lunch Sunny!" Pinkie smiled as the pie sisters went to their classes.

Rarity took Sunset to an empty class room where Rarity managed to get Sunset into a different shirt, with some minor difficulty. When they exited Sunset was now wearing a bright turquoise shirt with clear straps that went around the shoulders.

"Thanks Rares thought I would have to go through the day soaking wet." Sunset thanked.

"It not a problem darling it was my pleasure to help out." Rarity replied.

Sunset put a finger to her chin and pondered _"Maybe Rarity might have an idea 'bout Pinkie and Rainbow."_ She pondered.

"Say Rarity ah got a question that's been bugging me for a while." Sunset said.

"Oh darling you can ask me anything. Tips about getting a boyfriend." Rarity assumed.

Sunset blushed at Rarity's statement and turned away "Like hell I'm getting a boyfriend." Sunset stated.

"Language Sunset, if Mrs. Smith heard that from you she'll run your mouth through a bar of soap." Rarity lectured.

"Sorry, force of habit. But we're getting off the subject." Sunset reminded

"It's about Pinkie and Rainbow Dash. Any idea about what happened between them?" Sunset asked.

Rarity froze and looked down at her left leg as she let out a sigh "Well darling it's normally not my place to say anything since I respect Pinkie's privacy." She started.

"But since you asked dear I can tell you about Rainbow Dash." Rarity said

"It was about a year ago when Pinkie was going through an um… phase as you would put it." Rarity started.

"You mean when her parents died in a home invasion, I think it was." Sunset added. Rarity stared at her for a moment

"How'd you know that darling?" Rarity questioned.

"Mum was a news reporter for the station in Trottingham and covered the whole story." Sunset answered.

"I see you're well informed about what happened." Rarity said as Sunset nodded in response.

"The poor girl's hair was flat as a board for almost three whole months and I don't believe she's gotten over it." Rarity admitted.

Sunset raised a questionable look at Rarity "Her hair can go flat? How does that even work?" Sunset questioned.

Rarity just a hand on Sunset's shoulder "Darling when you hang out with Pinkie all logic seems to go out the window." Rarity said

"And I've used a phrase that has helped me through so many headaches that I believe you should too." Rarity added.

"It's Pinkie Pie; don't question it." Rarity quoted. Sunset looked puzzled at her saying

"Trust me it's for the best." Rarity concluded.

Now that Sunset knew more about Pinkie she scratched behind her head contemplating about what happened about offering her to throw a welcome party for her.

"Yah know I think I'll take up on Pinkie's offer about throwing me welcome party now that Ah think about it." Sunset stated.

"When she throws a party she knows how to throw a party." Rarity smiled then the school bell telling students they have five minutes before classes began.

"Well it seems we can skip breakfast and head to class then." Rarity said getting her stuff

"Might as well ah suppose." Sunset added.

They both came out of the room they were in and headed off in separate directions "See you in Algebra Sunny." Rarity waved and Sunset waved back heading toward her class.

About near her class she spotted a bulletin board with many events or upcoming games for the athletic types. But one struck out was a sign-up sheet with a pen tied hanging next to it for what looks like for Summer Princess coming up toward the end of the month and already has one name on it. Sunset took a closer look and the name read: Trixie Lulamoon and no one else's name was on it.

Sunset looked at the sign-up sheet and remembers when she first met Trixie that not only she was mean to her four new friends but she tried to convince her to sit with her just because she was more popular. With not much thought Sunset took the pen in hand and moved it toward the second line on the list and began to write.

After a few seconds she let go the pen, smiled, then she dashed straight toward her first class without hesitation.

 _"Won't Trixie be in for a surprise?"_ Sunset thought as she smiled all the way to her class.

As her regular classes proceeded without any problems from Trixie she managed to survive to get to lunch hour and sat with her usual spot where the girls were.

"So anything new." Sunset asked.

"Well…" Fluttershy started

"The animal shelter needs extra help so put fliers around the school and that if they're interested should come and see me." Fluttershy began only for her voice to turn low

"Not like anyone cares for the animals around here anyway." Fluttershy grumbled folding her arms.

Twilight put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sure others will join if we can convince them." She added.

"I know but we I went to check on the fliers I've placed around the school I find them on the floor or in the trash." Shy added with a grunt her hands balling up into fists.

Rarity nodded "And I would only bet who doing that darling." Rarity said and the other two nodded in agreement. Sunset looked around but couldn't spy her pink haired friend anywhere

"Say where'd Pinkie go to?" She asked.

"She's probably in the gymnasium getting everything set up for the summer dance dear." Rarity answered.

"Why'd you ask that?" Twilight said as she gulped down on some water.

Sunset gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her neck both she spoke "I kinda signed up to run for summer princess."Sunset added.

Twilight nearly choked on her water, Rarity almost tipped over her chair but she managed to catch herself, Fluttershy's eyes went wide and mouth gaped open.

"You. Did. WHAT!?" Twilight yelled flabbergasted about Sunset's statement.

Fluttershy place a hand on Sunset shoulder and sighed "It's been nice knowing you Sunset." She said.

Sunset confused by their sudden reaction asked "Um… did I do something wrong?" She questioned.

"Wrong, oh no everything is fine, it's just that you signing up for that especially since Trixie is gunning for the same thing is a pretty bad idea!" Twilight exclaimed.

Rarity just let out a sigh "Well it can't be helped darling. Sunset's first day left quite an impact if students are talking about her." Rarity added.

"Yes but if Trixie were to know of this who knows what she could…" Twilight began.

"If Trixie knows what Sparkle?" Trixie's voice chimed in standing in front of the table, but her glare was more directed toward Sunset then the other three. Seeing Trixie; Twilight tried making herself small. Fluttershy let out a low growl and Rarity shifted in her seat.

Sunset couldn't help but feel a chill down her spine seeing Trixie just stare right at her. "So you just couldn't stay away from Trixie. First you humiliate me, and then you have the nerve to challenge me for summer queen." Trixie then gave Sunset a smug grin

"You have no idea what you're getting into Sunset and I would highly suggest you back out while you still can." Trixie suggested.

"You want to know happened to the last person that tried to steal my spotlight." Trixie asked.

"Um… no what did happen?" She questioned back.

"Let's just say…" Trixie began as she took a glance toward Rarity who was looking rather uncomfortable with Trixie looking at her

"It was quite a _life altering_ experience." Trixie finished patting Sunset on the head and walked away.

Sunset let out a breath she held back "Man ah thought she was going to do something to me there for a moment." Sunset said nervously.

"Oh trust me Sunset. She's only just checking out the competition." Fluttershy replied.

"Checking out the competition? Why does she do that?" She questioned.

"To see if you have a weakness, flaw or something to hide." Rarity explained quickly then huffed

"Then she exploits those weaknesses to try and make you back out of the running." Rarity added taking a small glance to her leg again.

Sunset placed a hand on her forehead and groaned "She thinks I'm a threat to her status in the school." She concluded.

"Not only that." Fluttershy added.

"No one can't even touch her because of her ties with the principle and vice principle." She replied.

"And even if someone did she would just come up with some lame ass excuse to put the blame on the other." Twilight cursed obviously angered which surprised Sunset.

"Let me guess you tried to catch her in the act." She asked.

"It was about a year around after school hours. I stayed behind to finish up on a project and moved my stuff to the library." Twilight began

"But on my way there I've noticed Trixie in one of the classrooms looking through the teacher's desk and pulled out a file on the lesson that day." Twilight added.

"I knew the principles were still at the school and don't leave till an hour after school lets out so I reported what occurred and have them follow me to where Trixie was." Then she scowled

"Only for Trixie to say she made a 'deal' with me saying to give me answers for the test that came up." She scowled.

"She even had a recording that I don't even remember saying that to her!" She screamed.

"What happened afterwards?" Sunset questioned.

"I was served two weeks detention and a phone call to my parents and which I was grounded for three weeks." Twilight added.

"Then the next day I found my locker door was super glued on the inside so they had to move me to another locker which almost at the other end of the hall." Twilight groaned.

"It even gave the other teachers the incentive to check my work twice just to make sure I didn't 'cheat'." Twilight folded her arms.

"That's what happens if you try to challenge Trixie. She'll make sure you go down in flames." She finished looking down toward the floor.

"Wow and I thought the students from mah school were bad." Sunset quipped.

"But Trixie definitely takes the cake." She added.

"But Sunset, are you certain that you want to do this?" Fluttershy asked

"I'll be fine, it's not like the summer dance is coming up fast." Sunset smiled confidently.

"It's actually in three weeks darling." Rarity stated making Sunset sweat drop.

"Okay so I have three weeks to try and gain votes from the school while trying to get Pinkie and Rainbow to bond as friends again." Sunset stated as she got up from her seat and proceeded toward the entry/exit doors of the cafeteria.

"See yah girls in thirty." Sunset waved and headed.

As Sunset left all three girls just staring at the spot where Sunset left all blinking one at a time.

"Did she say about getting our Pinkie Pie…" Rarity began.

"And Rainbow Dash…" Twilight added.

"To be friends again?" Fluttershy finished. Then they all looked at each other and gulped nervously many different scenarios running through there minds, and none of them ending well.

"This is not going to be easy for her one bit." Fluttershy concluded as Twilight and Rarity nodded.

Sunset hurried toward the gym hopefully that Pinkie Pie would be there as well. She found the double doors that led toward the gym, she opened them and spotted Pinkie holding a box load of streamers while on a ladder tossing said streamers which ever direction.

To add to the streamers, three tables were set up with summer green table sheets with summer décor; like daffodils, and small sunglasses. Some balloons float on the table but are tied down by a paper weight.

She approached Pinkie the spoke up "Hey Pinkie." Sunset called out causing Pinkie to lose her focus and almost fall off the ladder. Luckily she was able to regain her balance, let out a sigh of relieve, and then looked over to Sunset.

"Heya Sunny." Pinkie called back as she slid down the ladder landing on both feet and bounced toward Sunset.

"Whatcha doing here for?" She asked as she balanced on her heels.

"Well ah was wondering. How do I get votes for the dance? I know it's in three weeks but Ah'm still kinda new to this stuff." She questioned.

Pinkie put a finger to her head and began to think. She thought for a minute before coming up with an answer "Well there are multiple ways to get votes whether it's spreading the word out or helping out on the campus." Pinkie pointed out

"But there are other ways to like I said." Then Pinkie got an idea that made her gasp.

"I know how about you help me out her before lunch ends." Pinkie cheered.

"Well I guess that better than standing around." Sunset added as Pinkie handed her another box of streamers.

In about the twenty minutes they had left and the worked on more of the putting the streamers on the railings of the ceiling, put more balloons up and tied down for the tables. After they finished they looked on Sunset admiring the work she accomplished with Pinkie.

"Thanks for the help Sunny. But we still got a lot to do." Pinkie put her arm on Sunset shoulder.

Sunset stared at her for a minute "Just how much you were suppose to do?" She asked.

"Well there's still getting a band and a DJ for the dance, lighting, and can't forget about the food either. We don't want them to go hungry after dancing right." Pinkie smiled as she winked at Sunset.

Sunset smiled and chuckled at Pinkie's statement but before any of them could say anything else a familiar voice spoke out.

"There you are Shimmers; couch Armor wants us on the track for…" Rainbow said but stopped when she saw Pinkie Pie in view.

Pinkie's eyes narrowed as she turned around to face Rainbow "Oh it's you Rainbow Dash." She growled making Rainbow step back.

She scratched the back of her head trying to say something "Um… hey Pinkie." Rainbow waved and the confident girl Sunset met yesterday and on the bus ride was acting timid in front of Pinkie, but Pinkie didn't let up as she continued to glare at Rainbow

"Don't you have other 'important' things to do?" She asked harshly.

Rainbow flinched a little trying to come up with an answer "Well um… actually." She started but no other words would come out of her mouth.

"Unless you have a big apology about what happen 'that' night then I don't want to talk to you." Pinkie snarled getting close to Rainbows face making her trip and land on her back.

Rainbow got up; dust herself off a walk away muttering something to herself.

When Pinkie was certain that she was gone she faced Sunset again "Sorry that you had to see that." She apologized.

Sunset didn't know what to think at the moment her brain was still trying to reboot at what she witnessed. Pinkie waved her hand in front of Sunset trying to get her attention

"Hello Earth to Sunny you there?" Pinkie said.

She got out of her trance and looked back to her "Sorry 'bout that Pinks." She began

"Just seemed tah space out there." She added.

Pinkie waved it off "No worries."

Then Pinkie remembered something she was going to say "Oh yeah I talked to granny about seeing if you could sleep over tomorrow, just as long you pack the necessities you'll need." She smiled.

"Um… sure." Sunset said.

"Just one question Pinkie." She began.

"Sure fire away." Pinkie replied.

"Were you and Rainbow Dash friends at some point?" She asked.

Pinkie blinked a few before folding her arms and answered "'Were' is the key word there Sunny." Pinkie started

"Let's just say I'm not talking to her anytime soon that's for sure." She added. Sunset looked at the gym clock and noticed that she was already going to be late for gym class

"Well I better be going or Mr. Armor with throw a fit." Sunset walked off waving back toward Pinkie as Pinkie did the same.

"See you tomorrow!" She called and Sunset headed off toward the remaining of her class.

The rest of the day went by quickly and it was end of the day as students waited for the buses to arrive as Sunset was hanging around with Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy talking about there day.

Rarity groaned "Sometimes I feel like the teachers are trying to kill us." She said.

"Is it because of the History report we have due next week." Twilight said adjusting her glasses.

Rares nodded in response.

"So Sunset any luck about how to get votes?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well most of the part, plus from what I heard from Pinkie that there's still a lot to do for the dance." She stated place her chin on her open palm

"Plus the fact I've been invited to a sleep over by Pinkie." The she did smile about.

"But what troubles me is Pinkie's relation with Rainbow Dash." She added.

Rarity sighed "Darling you feel strongly about getting those to be friends again."

She nodded "But if I don't know a dang thing about the problem I can't fix it."

"That you might have to ask Rainbow about." Fluttershy said.

"Ah've tried and every time she avoided the question with some damn silly remark about somethin' else." She cursed.

Rarity got up from her spot "Well as much I would love to stay and chat I have to get home or Sweetie Belle might worry about me." She said grabbing her stuff

"Little sister ah suppose." Sunset replied

"Yes." She answered

"And she can be quite a troublemaker when she wants to." She said her goodbyes as her and Fluttershy walked off as well.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Sunset." Twilight bowed and headed toward her bus.

Now alone, Sunset contemplated on how to not only get votes for her to win over Trixie, help Pinkie with the dance set up, and trying to forge back Rainbows and Pinkies friendship. Only problem is that she doesn't know what caused them to separate in the first place.

"This will definitely be troublesome. Maybe I can ask Pinkie again at her home?" Sunset said as she made her way toward the bus.

Unbeknownst to her she didn't know that a certain silver haired girl was watching and listening to her and the girl's conversation behind a bush.

Peeking her head up from it "Not if I have anything to say about it." Trixie said with a smirk putting her plan into action.

* * *

 **F3: Chapter four complete. This one took me quite a bit longer to complete so sorry for the wait.**

 **Pinkie: But there's still more to come.**

 **F3: You are quite right but Chapter five won't be out for sometime cause I'm alternating between two stories right now. So until next I'm Fireuser3, Blazing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**F3: Well let's see what kind of madness Sunsets going to get into this time.**

 **Pinkie: I couldn't agree more.**

 **F3: Hey guys sorry it took so long. Works had me in a bind… again. But here I am to bring you Chapter 5 of. Hope you all enjoy it. Same rules are in effect at this time. I'm Fireuser3, and I'll see you at the finish line.**

 **Chapter 5: Threats and Weekend Plans.**

The day of Friday finally came which was also the day Sunset was invited over to Pinkie's place for a sleepover. Sunset did her normal morning rituals as every kid would do. After that was done she an extra bag from her closet and began to fill it with extra clothes and night clothes which consist of dark purple pants with red trimmings along with a match shirt with a red and yellow sun on the chest area.

With her clothes packed, she went into the restroom and grab her other things and pack them as well. Now with everything pack and ready for this evening she looked at the clock reading quarter till seven she grabbed her bags and headed down stairs where her mom was sitting down having breakfast her hair in a total mess.

"You okay mom? You don't look to good." Sunset asked.

Violet let a groan escape her mouth "I'm fine, I just have a very annoying headache that won't go away." Violet began.

"And the fact that my boss wants me to cover this story about some place called verge… something I can't remember." She added rubbing her head.

Highlight stepped in holding a cup of coffee for his wife "Here this might help a little." He said handing her the drink.

She took it and took a drink of it letting out a relief sigh. "Much better." Violet said.

Highlight looked at his watch and whistled "I better get going or my boss will not be a happy camper." He said giving his wife a kiss on the head along with Sunset, waving bye to his family and headed out the door.

"Well mom remember when you said I should take up on my friends offer." Sunset stated.

Her mom nodded "Well I took your advice and I'm heading to Pinkie's place this weekend for a sleepover." She finished.

Violet smiled "See what I'd tell yah. I take it you have everything packed." Sunset nodded.

"Alright now I want you on your best behavior for her and her family yah hear." Violet stated firmly.

"Yes ma." Sunset confirmed. She noticed the time and seeing the bus would be at her house anytime.

"I better get going so I don't miss my bus. Just take care of yourself mom." Sunset added.

"I've been taking care of your since you were in diapers young lady. I think I can take care of myself." She countered.

Sunset chuckled and headed outside with bags in tow. She managed to catch her bus before it left.

She still found Rainbow sitting in the same seat taking a nap. But she also noticed something on her left hand something that looked like a bruise starting to form or something like that but it was faded. She didn't ponder it for very long as more kids were getting on.

Since she didn't have anything else to do she began taking notes about some of the other students. Two students sitting directly five seats in front of her were chatting about something.

One of them that looked about her age had cream tan skin with dark cyan eyes. Her hair is a dark navy blue with light pink that curls at the end that extends down her neck. She also had what looks like a candy drop hair pin in her hair. She couldn't tell what she wore.

The other one next to her looked slightly younger had light mint green skin with gold amber eyes. Her hair is wild with the mix of both light green with white highlights in it. She seemed to be holding something but couldn't tell or what she was wearing.

From what Sunset could describe those two were probably BFFs until the end of time.

The bus stopped again to let on more students. She was able to see two more get on and this time she was able to catch what they were wearing.

The first was a female about a foot above her height and maybe older had dark gray skin complete with dark purple eyes and long slick black with a streak of charcoal grey hair down her back and a treble clef hair pin to finish in the back. She wore a long purple skirt with a white undershirt and a purple vest. To finish the outfit she wore a black necktie and black heels. She was trying to carry a large brown violin case with her.

"Hurry up Vinyl; I don't want this falling on me again like last time." She hollered behind her with a hint of annoyance but sounding polite as another girl got on.

"Chill sis. Besides that was one time." The girl behind her called back was sounding more energetic and outgoing. Sunset tried to look past the large case to get a view.

Finally when the grey skinned girl sat down she saw the other girl.

She was about a little bit smaller than the other girl. She had white skin light Rarity but a little lighter. Her hair was a mix of blue with electric blue streaks in it that only reached her neck where a pair of very expensive headphones laid across her neck with a music symbol on each side. She couldn't tell the eye color because she had on magenta colored shades. Her outfit consisted of blue jeans with some cuts below the knees and a simple grey workout shirt. She seemed to have worked out a little.

She sat a seat across from her sister since the grey girls large case took up almost the whole seat "Why do you even drag that thing around Tavi?" Vinyl asked.

"Vinyl we're sisters. I no more nicknames remember." She reminded her

"Whatever you say Octavia." Vinyl countered.

"And plus the fact that I have band practice after classes are finished and you have your…" She shivered

"DJ thing going as well." She added.

"I still think you could put more into your talent than remixing other music all day."

"Oh lay off it will you. I got my thing and you got your thing." Vinyl said placing her hands behind her head.

Octavia sighed "You certainly have aspects from our mother."

"And you have the politeness of our father." Vinyl smiled looking at Tavi through her glasses. Octavia smiled back as she raised her hand into a fist. Vinyl did the same

"Pound it." They said in unison as they brought their fists together then separated them.

The two seemed like polar opposites of one another.

The grey skinned girl named Octavia looked more polite and well mannered while the other was more hyper and energetic, but it seemed to work for the two of them.

Plus she overheard about Octavia having a band and Vinyl being a DJ. Making a mental note to talk to each of them later. The bus stopped in front of the school and let everyone off. Sunset looked around only to spot Twilight and Pinkie at the front steps of the school.

"Morning girls." Sunset announced reaching the front steps noticing Rarity's and Fluttershy's absents.

"Um… where are the others?" Sunset asked.

"Well Rarity wasn't too well this morning so she let us know she wasn't coming in today." Pinkie answered.

"And Fluttershy?" Sunset added.

This time Twilight was the one to answer readjusting her glasses "An issue came up so she couldn't be here either." She answered.

Pinkie smiled "So you got your things for today."

Sunset answered with showing her bag with her extra clothes for tonight. "Yep and mom said it was okay for it." Sunset answered.

After chatting and Pinkie rambling on about what to do for the sleepover Twilight glanced at her watch and took note of the time. Almost time for first period to start

"Hey girls we better get inside or we're going to miss our first class." Twilight reminded as they headed inside.

Since they would meet up during lunch hour Sunset had to hurry up, place her extra cloths in her locker and head toward first period. Books in hand she entered the room before the bell rang, took her seat and class began.

As the day droned on and learning about things about the school. Sunset was passing by what was labeled 'Band Room' on her way to lunch when something caused her to stop in her tracks. A sound came from the band room; an alluring sound.

When she opened the door she noticed that same grey skinned girl sitting on a chair playing what appears to be a cello on her left side. Sunset had some people play instruments at her old school, but this girl looked like she has been playing for years. She also noticed a lunch tray at the side of a piano.

The room itself was as fancy but it was very roomy, with a drum set placed at the side, a piano, two guitars that look like they've seen better days since the straps were coming off and a few strings were missing, and a few microphone holders, with mics and amps. She then refocused on the girl.

Every note she hit was like an ocean wave residing only to come up again. Then the tone changed to quick pace that consisted of more fast movements of her cello bow and movements of her fingers every time she changed rhythm. Then she finished with a long drawn out note ending the song entirely.

She let out a relaxed sigh seeming to be content with what she did.

"Wow." Sunset spoke up causing the girl to jump in surprise.

"That was amazing." Sunset complemented.

"Um… thank you I guess." She said nervously.

"No problem." Sunset said. The girl gave Sunset a look over before speaking again

"You must be Sunset Shimmer yes." She asked.

"Yep that's me and you must be Octavia right." Sunset asked. Octavia was stunned and confused

"Okay how did you know my name all of a sudden." She glared and frustrated standing from her seat; cello right beside her.

Sunset raised her hands up defensively "Whoa hey don't blow a gasket." Sunset added trying to calm Octavia down

"I heard another girl say your name on the bus ride to school this morning."

Octavia could only facepalm at that comment and let out a frustrated groan "That loud mouth sister of mine, Vinyl. That's probably how you heard it." She pointed out.

"So why aren't you in the cafeteria with her anyway?" Sunset asked.

"For two reasons Sunset." She began

"One is that no good, selfish, egotistical, silver haired…" Octavia replied getting quickly agitated but quickly calmed down with a couple of deep breaths

"In short you're talking about Trixie." Sunset finished.

Octavia nodded in agreement "Even though me and Vinyl are sisters we don't always hang out and so I've became a target for her ploys." Octavia continued

"And the second reason is well..." She paused for a couple seconds

"I don't do so well in tight areas." Octavia finished rubbing her arm.

"I'm guessing Trixie knows about that." Sunset asked. Octavia let out a groan

"To my dismay she knew about it in seventh grade." Octavia added.

"I was about fourteen at the time and Trixie thought it would be funny for a prank of hers to put me in a janitor's closet and to proceed to lock with her standing next to it. It took about an hour and a half to find the janitor and have him unlock it but the damage was already done to me." Octavia replied shivering at the thought.

"I was completely terrified of enclosed areas that I began to avoid some areas completely that were too enclosed." She finished.

"Plus the fact that my sister is a worry wart if I'm left alone too long." Octavia added. Sunset nodded to her statement.

Octavia then cleared her throat "Well was there anything else you wanted to talk about before I make my leave." She said packing her instruments away.

"Oh right there is one other thing." Sunset began

"I'm helping Pinkie to find students to form a band at the summer dance coming up." She continued

"You know of anyone that might be interested?" She asked.

Octavia nodded "You might have to ask Vinyl in that department. She'll help I'm sure."

"Thanks Octavia." Sunset thanked and proceeded to walk out but Octavia stopped her

"A word from the wise: Be careful around Trixie. She can be quite prideful and defensive of her territory if she needs to." Octavia lectured.

Sunset simply nodded and proceeded to walk to the cafeteria.

After lunch and talking with the girls or more like a debate with Twilight with the difference between protons and atoms gave Sunset a headache. She managed to get to her locker and grab her things for the next class and as soon as her locker door closed she was confronted by Trixie.

"Just where do you think you're going." Trixie barked

"Um… to my next class." Sunset spoke sheepishly.

"Oh don't be like that I just wanted to talk to my opponent, is that so wrong." Trixie said calmly

"Right… said the one who hit me with a water balloon yesterday." She countered and attempted to walk away.

Trixie's mood changed as she saw Sunset turn away from her "Okay then." She said with a smirk. Trixie grabbed Sunset by the back of her collared shirt and Sunset let out a yelp in surprise.

"Hey let me go will yah." Sunset barked struggling to free herself from Trixies grip. Trixie on the other hand pull back hard, and then wrapped her arm around Sunset neck putting her in a choke hold

"Hey what are you…" Before she could speak again Trixie gave a little squeeze around her making her quiet.

Trixie leaned down and whispered in her ear "Now you listen here girly I'm already not in the mood for this today since I had to deal with something else. Running against me is possibly the worst thing that could come to your mind." She began

"I'm giving you till the week of the dance to drop out of the contest or I will make your life here at this school very unpleasant. Do I make myself very clear?" Trixie finished as she squeezed on Sunset's neck a little more.

Sunset slowly nodded. "Oh and don't even try to rat me out to the principles because I'll know if you do." Trixie whispered as she finally let go of Sunset's neck causing her to fall to her knees and coughing a few time to get air back into her lungs.

Trixie then patted Sunset on the head and walked off not before saying "Later hothead." Trixie stated and sashayed around the corner.

Sunset rubbed her neck to make sure nothing was wrong, but now she was angry. Not only that Trixie threatened her…

 ***DING* *DONG*** The school bell rang.

She was now going to be late for class as well.

Arriving at her gym class late and giving a slip for tardy class begun with a round of volleyball which was a little unfamiliar to her but Mr. Armor was able to teach them the basic techniques of the game and decided to for them to experience it firsthand. Of course Dash would be on the opposing team which consisted of her, Octavia, and three boys which were sorted out in a two-one-two formation.

While on Sunset side consisted of herself, Vinyl, the two other girls on the bus which were Lyra, and Bon Bon, and another boy which were sorted out in the way with Sunset in the middle and Vinyl in the upper right with Lyra on the left. Right now they were leading by two but Dashes team was catching up quick thanks to Octavia's power serving.

Octavia tossed the ball up in the air; gave a little jump and smacked the ball out of the air and over to Sunset side of the net. It went over Sunsets head toward Lyra luckily she was able to stop it by clasping her hands together forming a fist to send it into the air but still not enough to send it back over.

Sunset was ready and opened her hands up letting both thumbs touch each other as the ball came her direction. She was able to hit upward a little more toward the net having either Bon Bon or there other team mate spike it down. Bon Bon took the shot and blasted it toward the opposing team. But apparently she hit a little too hard as the ball sailed over Octavia's head landing out of bounds.

"Point Team Dash!" Mr. Armor announced as Dashes team gave each other high fives. Now they were one point away from tying the game.

Lyra face palmed as she groaned "Bonnie you got to be careful how you hit it." Lyra lectured

"Maybe a little bit too much?" Bon Bon questioned.

Mr. Armor looked at the clock and notice that class was about over "Alright teams listen up!" He shouted getting all their attention

"We about five minutes left so this will be the last serve of the game so make it count." He said as Octavia prepared for her next serve.

"Hey Sunset." Vinyl called to her. Sunset looked back

"Switch with Bonnie up there and when the ball gets to you aim for Dashes left side. She's weaker there." Vinyl advised. Sunset took her advice and motioned Bon Bon to switch positions.

Octavia did the same as usual her power serve flying toward Vinyl. She did the same as what Lyra did to stop it but this time heading toward there only male player on the team as he set it up. Dash looked ready to stop any attempt of the ball hitting the ground so she got closer to the net knowing what was coming.

She saw Dash approach the net to attempt a block as Sunset was ready to spike it over the net. Taking Vinyl's advice to aimed for Dashes left side and blasted the ball toward that direction. Dash jumped to block it but the ball bounced of her hand and hitting the net causing the ball to hit the ground and roll off the field.

The teacher blew his whistle signaling the end of the game. She wiped the sweat off her head looked toward Vinyl "How'd you know where to hit at?" She questioned.

"You pay attention to everyone's position and find loop holes around it." Vinyl answered walking toward the changing rooms and Sunset followed.

After getting changed back into regular clothing her, Vinyl, and Octavia were walking together "There was something I wanting to ask about." She began.

"It's about the summer dance right." Vinyl answered. She nodded in agreement.

"Octavia said something about that to me before class. I was planning on forming my own band for the summer dance, but sis here doesn't want to join." Vinyl nudged her a little bit

"Because combining your…" She cleared her throat before continuing

"'Music' with classical style would be most disorienting." She added.

"As disorienting you having a crush on…" Before Vinyl finished Octavia 'accidently' stepped on her sister's foot with her heels

"OW! OW! OW! OCTY GET OFF!" Vinyl complained.

"Oops guess I should watch where I'm stepping." She chuckled.

"You are going to pay for that one." Vinyl growled

"Cash, check, or card." She countered making both her and Sunset laugh.

As the school day finished Sunset went to meet up with Twilight who is sitting at the base of the statue her note book covering her face. "Hey Twi!" She called out getting Twilights attention as she waved back not looking up from her book

"How'd it go today?" Sunset asked sitting next to her.

"Fine." She answered but sounded strained.

Sunset picked up on this and asked again "Are you sure?" She asked this time a little more sternly.

"Yes everything went fine." Twilight said quickly but her voice still sounded strained.

Out of concern she put a hand on Twilight's notebook and carefully brought it down toward Twilight's lap. Sunset wide eyed at what she saw; Twilight still had on her glasses but the left end of them were bent, the left lense was cracked and Twilight was sporting a black eye from her right side like if someone punched her.

"Twilight who in the world did this to you?" Sunset asked concerned for her friends' health.

She sniffed as she spoke "Who do you think?" She said knowingly. Then Sunset remember what Trixie said today to her

" _Now listen here little girly I'm already not in the mood for this today since I had to deal with something else."_ The thought of Trixie rang in her ear.

"Trixie." She growled and Twilight nodded in confirmation.

"Why would she do that anyway?" She asked.

"Me and Trixie have study session together and I took the time to head to the school's library to finish on my history report." Twilight began

"During last class I actually caught her getting into someone else's locker and steal something from it, and luckily one of the principles were nearby so it was easy to say she was caught and is probably now serving detention for that." Twilight stated but sighed.

"When I got to the library to study she grabbed me from behind, pulled me over to a blind spot, broke my glasses and suckered punched twice and that all it took to give me this." Twilight pointed to her black eye

"And my parents will be shocked to see this." She finished.

"Okay now I have every reason to win this Summer Princess." Sunset stated firmly

"She took this far enough." Sunset growled.

"Trixie is going down!" She hollered

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Twilight asked. Sunset stopped for a moment to think

"I'll… figure something out." She added.

Twilight got up from her spot, placed her notebook in her bag and began to walk off "I better get going don't want to miss my bus home." She waved and walked off toward her bus.

Sunset turned to head toward her bus when a pink blur stopped her "Hey Sunny!" Pinkie cheered surprising Sunset again.

"It's going to take me a while to get used to that." She muttered.

"Ready to go!" Pinkie asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She confirmed.

"Well then c'mon let's go." Pinkie smiled grabbing Sunset by the wrist and pulling her along

"Hey what did ah say about the dragging!" Sunset retorted.

After getting everyone loaded into the truck and the bed of the truck, the vehicle roared to life as they drove out of the school parking lot. Sunset to the passenger side while Applebloom sat in between her and the driver Big Mac.

Limestone, Marble, Pinkie, and Applejack sat in the truck bed without a care in the world. As they drive continued Sunset was thinking of a way to get back at Trixie for hurting Twilight, but decided against it since it would only escalate things even more between them. So instead she was thinking of other ways of helping Rainbow and Pinkie becoming friends again.

" _This is going to be a long year. I just know it."_ Sunset thought as the drive continued.

 **F3: Well… wasn't expecting this to take this long to update it.**

 **Pinkie: What can you do?**

 **F3: Pinks, please go find something to do while I finish this.**

 **Pinkie: Fine. (Walks out)**

 **F3: Look forward to chapter 6. Though it will be awhile for that to come out. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing…**

 **Pinkie: Uh… Fire.**

 **F3: What is it now?  
Pinkie: What's this (Brings in cases of Nitro)**

 **F3: Pinkie whatever you do don't…**

 **Pinkie: (Touches one of them) What? (Explosion)**

 **F3: HERE WE GO AGAIN! (Two twinkling stars)**


End file.
